RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2 ' Whispheart flecked her tail. Cats began emargeing from their dens, Stoatpaw sat down beside Wolftail. Creekfrost watched closer to the front. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconcry sat next to Runningpaw, feeling awkward. "Hey, I am sorry that I left, will you forgive me?" Falconcry asked. "I will not forgive you, since I'm not mad at you. You did what you thought was right, and that's only the best. Will you fovgive me, for the fact that yet another of your kits left?" Runningpaw asked. "No. Since I'm not mad at you!" Falconcry said, licking the youngest kit. Runningpaw purred. WOLFBLAZE 16:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) (Creek and Falcon used to be best friends before he left) Creekfrost watched Falconcry. I thought he died...? ''(oh and he hasn't seen Creek since he got his face scarred) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost? Is that you? What happpened to you face? I am so sorry!" Falconcry meowed. Runningpaw could tell he was scared Creekfrost would be mad as well. WOLFBLAZE 16:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, it's okay, I erm.. got it from a fox." he lied he knew the Clan hated Talonfang and would think if anything went wrong it would be her fault, but he knew that she was still the ct she once was, so he didn't want to ruin her image more then it was by telling him how it really happened. "You look well." he meowed.When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you. I heard you were the new deputy, is that true?" He asked. 'He used to talk differently but not anymore good fpr him!' Falconcry thought. WOLFBLAZE 16:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I am." he mewed. "So where have you been all this time?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:28, October 8, 2015 (UTC) All around, after...Poor Dazzlekits.....death I couldn't stay in the Clan....but I wanted to come back after all this time." Falconcry said, his eyes clouded. He had loved his second-youngest kit, who was Dazzlekit, and when he gave her greencough which killed her, he left. WOLFBLAZE 16:30, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, he saw his sister glaring from the warriors den at them. ''she's not going to get over this easily. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Faloncry looked at his mate. "Whispheart, I am sorry that I left, but I couldn't stay. Not after what I did to poor Dazzekit, and what I almost did to Runningpaw. I don't think Waterkit leaving is my fault, she wasn't like that. And she did stay in the Clan for moons, I think if she was going to leave to find me, she would have done it long before." He said. But he could understand, why it might be hard for Whispheart to fovgive him. WOLFBLAZE 23:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) She just turned away. "Yep." she padded away. "Do something sweet for her, that'll make her happy." Creekfrost meowed to Falconcry. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze appeared behind Creekfrost. "Hi! What's going on?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff